Mercante
"I'm the owner of this shop, Mercante. Please, come in." — Mercante to John. This wiki will only be related to the OFFICIAL ENGLISH TRANSLATION of The Shop With No Name '''from '''Lezhin Comics. The Korean translation will not be listed here. ''Mercante'' (Merr - cant) is the main protagonist of ''The Shop with No Name''https://www.lezhin.com/en/comic/shopwithnoname, a Korean manhwa, originated from Lezhin Comics, created by HAMONG. Mercante is the shop owner to a nameless antique store, located in a deserted alleyway. It's claimed that "Mercante" isn't his actual name and in fact, he has no name. Since his store has no name, hence, why should he? He is not staying on Earth forever and he plans to leave in a short while. It has been stated by local residents that the shop "suddenly popped up" out of nowhere and taken habitant in what was supposedly presumed as an empty alleyway. Apperance Mercante fabricated form appears as a young man of a bit over average height and a somewhat lean and slim build. His head shape consists of a long and slender jawline, long limbs and his skin is pale. His facial expression remains the same (but it varies depending on the situation); his eyes are closed and he wears a permanent black eerie smile on his face. These situations vary, but when his eyes are open, they reveal to be crimson coloured, with a hypnotic spiral pattern and his mouth transforms into animalistic black teeth. The black outer garment of his outfit resembles a Cheongsam, also known as qipao, a type of Mandarin styled dress. It is split at both sides of his upper thigh region, allowing easy access to leg movement. The rims are yellow coloured and there are intricate patterns of triangles on his upper body. He wears a navy blue undershirt, that also has those same yellow intricate patterns of triangles on the ends of the sleeves. He also dons a pair of black skinny pants and black boots. Personality Mercante is best described as shrewd, humorous, mysterious, jovial, sinister and manipulative. He appears unfazed by many drastic events around him, such as reacting irritated and confused rather than mortified by a dead headless corpse in his shopThe Shop With No Name: Present (Chapter 23). He is creepy and frequently appears without a sound, often scaring many people when he pops up. However, he is a civilized man and he behaves polite and proper. Even when an enraged customer tossed a teacup at him in chapter 20, The Jewellery Box, he did not lash out violently, rather, he stayed cool and passive. However, he is not afraid to show his temper. He has on many occasions been angry, particularly in front of ''Anne'' whenever she had done something wrong or something deliberate to get on his nerves. Additionally, he has gotten furious towards ''Jody Kenneth'', a long-time rival. This is especially shown when a fight broke out between the two of them.The Shop With No Name: The Enounter (Chapters 31-35) Mercante does have a humorous side to him, playing a joke about coffee having cat poop in itThe Shop With No Name: The Censer (Chapter 03) and passive-aggressively teasing ''Mr. Bassil'' by forcefully presenting him a cursed item.The Shop With No Name: The Compass (Chapter 06) Story Season 1 Season 2 History Little is known about Mercante's backstory, however, more is well-versed in the Korean version of the manhwa. What is known in the English translation, is that Mercante is believed to have come from another world, presumed by Anne, which is most likely certain. He had a wish and that wish was to become a God. He had taken the powers from the mighty being ''Karos'', granting him abilities in both physical combat and materialistic creations. He consumed every bit of power left in Karos, leaving the creatures in his world alone with no place to inhabit, thus fusing all of them into who Mercante is now. However, he somehow lost his way back home and the path was severed, leaving him in a vulnerable state. This led to him making a deal with an almighty vessel named ''Joey'' as insurance (this information is a bit unclear to me, so if you know it, please fill it in and delete this text.) Currently, Mercante has found a way back to the place of original existence, by using a unique technique. There are creatures invisible to the naked human eye that only a few are able to see. These creatures are attracted to dark, wicked and evil visuals''. The Cursed Painter'' created a painting that was of practical use for Mercante. His painting allowed Mercante to use the creatures as a guide to help him find his way back home. Abilities Mercante had taken the powers from ''Karos'', as well as consumed the world and creatures that that being overseeded. Relationships * Anne - Mercante hired Anne when the two escaped out of a portal from a dimension that imprisoned sailors who have fallen victim of a cursed compass. Anne did not have a choice in this, as for one she already knew that Mercante was a monster and two, she damaged the cursed compass that Mercante found so important. Without an escape, she became a new employee to Mercante's antique store. Their relationship is somewhat negative but also amusing. * Joey - Joey, also known as the "White hooded guy" by Anne, is an almighty powerful being without any word that could really summarize who he is. In the human vocabulary, he would be considered a "God". Mercante fills in Joey with objects that he collects from human souls, purely for Joey's entertainment. Joey grants Mercante energy while Mercante returns the favour. * Jody Kenneth - Mercante's enemy and murderous pursuer. They have an ill-fitted relationship and their rivalry go many years back, but it is unclear for how long. Jody was involved in an accident that left him severely wounded, paralyzing his movements by his entire body left bandaged up like a mummy. His prayers of a new body were answered as Mercante provided him with a new vessel to live in. However, despite the appearance of a human-looking body, it was nothing but an object. Mercante claims Jody was a monster long before he met him, which he happily accepts as a compliment. It is possible Jody may have been not-so-innocent before his drastic accident. * Mr. Bassil - Also known as "Sunglasses", is a friend of Mercante. Bassil is colourblind and he claims to be unable to see colours. He so desperately wanted to know what the world looked like in full colour, thus he took to Mercante's store. He now dons a pair of sunglasses, hence the nickname, that provides him normal sight. * Neil - A customer and a friend of Mr. Bassil. Neil has an unordinary set of eyes, which allows him to see what normal people cannot. Neil views horrific creatures, disgusting nightmare-like scenes that Mercante declares he was quite surprised that he did not give up right then and there. To end this, Neil ordered a pair of new eyes, in which he was unable to obtain the amount of money. He riskily traded information of a wish Mercante so desperately wanted to come true and that it would come true and the sight of a man Mercante had once encased in a prison that no human could escape from, who had been standing right in front of him. Mercante appears very shaken and enraged, having the coffee table cracked by his clenched fist. He immediately regains closure, thanking Neil afterwards. With that, Mercante removes Neil's eyes and grants him a new set later on. * Kische - They encounter each other near the end of season 2. She appears in his shop with Laurens and in hope that it would somehow manage to kill either Mercante or Anne. This ends up in failure, as Mercante was out finding the path back home and Anne only left with a wounded ankle and neck from Laurens attempted murder. The second time, Kische appears without a sound behind Anne, spooking her in the process. Kische wants Mercante out of her world, as he did not belong there, along with Anne, mainly to ensure she would not become a prodigy similar to Mercante. Mercante comes to believe Kische was the one who provided Jody with the necessary tools to get rid of him. Although this information does link up and make sense, Kische declines this to be false and she had done nothing to interfere with human affairs. She leaves on a dry note, making a final word for Mercante and Anne to be erased from the world. * Ordil Berge - Mercante had sold him a mirror, which had the intentions of stealing his body if his three chances were up. He was surprised to find out the mirror had become a sentient being and had her own gender and identity. She spoke but only with Ordil and she refused to speak to Mercante, even if he was the one who created her. She was later returned back to Mercante but then she was repurchased by Ordil. Mercante was not paid, rather instead he was paid with a painting that would benefit him greatly. Their last encounter was when Ordil's chances were up and he left to go to the beach's shore while leaving the painting Mercante requested leaning against a wall. * Belle Elizabeth - Mercante sold her a vile of perfume and it would be used to keep her young. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male